


A Larger Picture

by DrGraceHowell



Series: A Larger Picture (italian and English version) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Novel, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGraceHowell/pseuds/DrGraceHowell
Summary: We parted as a girl and a boy, unaware of the pain, with great dreams and hopes. We ended up as a man and a woman, with deeper scars and heavier burdens, less enchanted by life. But still able to make the galaxy, together, a more welcoming place.Star Trek: Discovery fanfic about PikeWhat would have happened during the second season if Pike had seen his love of life on Discovery again?English version of "Un Disegno più Grande"





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set during the second season of Star Trek:Discovery. The main events will remain the same and I will follow the original order of the episodes, but the main character, that I invented, will radically change many moments of history. The episodes and the moments in which the dialogues and the events will take place, will be mentioned.  
> I will quote some passages of some books, but one in particular, which will be a symbol for the protagonists. The book is "The Subtle Harmony of Opposites" by Nicola Bolaffi, little known but extremely important to me.  
> English is not my own language (I'm Italian), and my level of English is very pedantic, but I want to try to improve my language skills. Suggestions or correction of any kind, especially about  grammar or vocabulary, are welcome.  
> Ah, of course, spoiler.

Grace Howell is thirty, she was born on Earth, in a city in northern Italy where her family lived for generations. She is a small woman, with a thin and toned physique, she has hazel eyes and brown hair framing a delicate face, a bit like a child. Grace is the daughter of two fleet admirals, her mother is a criminologist, while her father is an astrophysic. When Grace was young, they both worked aboard the Al Batani, where their child spent most of her childhood. Her youth is a very happy period for her, full of love given by her parents. She was able to satisfy her innate curiosity and her great passion for science and exploration, thanks to the life on board a vessel. At fourteen she started at Starfleet Academy, where a transition period begins, that changes her deeply and allows her to become a young adult. At eighteen, after graduating with full marks, she enrolled in medical school, as she always dreamed of when she was a child. Grace immediately showed a particular aptitude for the subject and graduated at twenty-two, a year in advance, one of the very few cases in the entire history of the Fleet medical school. After graduating, she decided to work as a doctor on a vessel and during her specialist medical training in neuroscience, served on the USS Yorktown, where she had remained for a year and a half, to then devote herself to researching and treating patients on Earth for five years. After the outbreak of the war with the Klingons and due to unbridgeable grief for the loss of people dear to her, she decided to return to serve on a starship to help the federation during the conflict. Grace was appointed  as chief medical officer on Discovery, where she began to make new friends and managed to put aside his painful past. She is incredibly intelligent and beautiful, with a witty sense of humor and she's also very faithful to the Federation and its ideals, she is always the first to sacrifice herself for her loved ones and colleagues. Grace is a free spirit, extremely stubborn; for this reason she finds difficult to accept rules and situations that she does not share, risking to put in danger her life and the ones of her companions. She is so proud and she always wants to emerge, overcome her own limits, sometimes taking more responsibility than she should. When her old love and captain Christopher Pike takes command of the Discovery, her  life will change forever, and she begins to remember their hot relationship and the happiest moments together on board the Yorktown, when life seemed less cruel and easier.

* * *

 Christopher Pike is thirty-six. He was born on Earth, in the city of Mojave, North America, where he will live with his family up to the age of fourteen. His father, Admiral Josh Pike, was at that time a professor of Starfleet, where he taught science and comparative religions. For that tipe of profession, he traveled a lot for diplomatic missions neglecting his wife and his two children. The mother was an elementary school teacher, spent her life between looking after children and her work. She died of a serious disease without cure at the age of fifty, when Christopher had only twenty. Chris has a conflicted relationship with his father, who has never been able to create a relationship with his children. Christopher's younger brother, Thomas, ten years younger, has been raised by his brother after his mother's death. For him, Chris was his only point person. Together they will succeed in creating a family and starting again on their own without their father, who failed to stay close to their children after their mother's death. At the age of fourteen he was admitted to the academy, proving to be always one of the best. After completing the academy with top results, he enrolled in the school for pilots and after three years he took on the role of shuttle inspector, but soon emerged incredible leadership qualities and, after only one year from the end of the pilot school, he was selected for the command school. At the end of the school, at the age of twenty-six, he obtained a position as a pilot with the rank of lieutenant on Yorktown, where he had remained for three years. At twenty-nine, he became first officer on the Neptune, but after successfully conducting a delicate diplomatic mission,  Starfleet recognized his value and appointed him as captain. In these years, his honors have been a lot, the success of his work indesputable. He is  a champion in his work, he is an officer with very strong ideals and values, he sacrifices everything for the safety of his ship and his crew. He obtained command of the USS Kentucky, where he had remained for two years and then he moved to the command of the Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet. He has been away with his vessel from Earth during the war with the Klingons and, as soon as he could, he redeemed himself from the guilt he felt to have inside by accepting the command of Discovery. Chris is tall, has big blue eyes and black hair, now a little whiter. He is intelligent, likeable and strongly empathetic, as well as a man with very solid principles. He tends to retreat into himself, he can never really ask for help and this leads him to hold everything inside and to implode after some time. His great sensitivity sometimes  betrays him, on the wave of emotions he makes decisions which he sometimes regrets. His meeting with Grace, seven years after they had seen each other, will make him question everything he thought he believed: he will finally understand himself, his soul and his work.


	2. Prologue

> _-Kyd ... please... - I have to go Chris ... you would do the same, you know it well._
> 
> _-I know. But it's difficult. -And you think it isn't for me?_
> 
> _\- It's a shit for both of us, I know._
> 
> _-I have to leave in two hours... I want you. For the last time._
> 
> _\- I want you too Kyd... but I don't want to complicate things._
> 
> - _They are already so complicated ... and I want to remember every single moment of this little time we still have togheter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the prologue!  
> With the next part the story will start really.  
> I'm italian and I'm pretty good at English, but I've never wrote a story in this language, it's the first time. I really want to learn to write in English and writing a story could help me, I just have to try!  
> So, I apologize for the errors,  
> I accept (and I appreciate) every kind of comments, corrections and suggestions, in particular about language and grammar... you learn making mistakes!  
> Enjoy!  
> LLAP


	3. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 1)

**_~Grace POV~_ **

The sickbay is empty this morning. And I could say, thankfully. The war has exausted everyone and the medical department of Discovery has been full of patients every day. Now that the war is over, everything will end up, being just a bad memory. Or at least, almost everything. The pain of losing my friends and colleagues will be difficult to remove. A tear crushes my chest every time I think of Janet, Bill, Mary... Hugh. Hugh... My best friend, an exceptional doctor. The Discovery sickbay is a place like any other without his presence for me. I have to remind myself that it's time to start a new chapter and carry on, leaving the war behind, although it has consumed me more than I ever thought. I decided to stay on Discovery, to stay in the trenche again and to help rebuild what the war has destroyed and help the federation to find the spirit of adventure and love for exploration that has gradually faded to every battle. And I like my job, it's rewarding. I feel useful and certainly it's not boring. I can also carry on my researches in deep space, being able at the same time to explore the galaxy, as I have always wanted. A workplace as chief medical officer in less than thirty years is not bad, I have reached goals that many other doctors do not reach after decades of experience. I only hope that the new captain is the right person to start living again, so we'll succeed in exploring the universe once again. Honestly, I hope to be able to find a smile despite the emptiness created by the loss of my colleagues and Hugh, that nothing won't ever fill up.

The ship comes out of the warp, I feel the familiar hum of the engines that becomes lighter each passing moment. How strange, the arrival was scheduled at 10.00, but it's only 9.30, we stopped earlier. There's nothing new coming from the bridge, I don't know what's going on.

-Doctor, they want you on the bridge. The captain is coming -. Dr. Wren's voice awakens me from my thoughts.  -Yes sure ... I go immediately. Dr. Wren, the sickbay is yours until my return. 

I head towards the main bridge but something, inside me, is wrong. I feel that my life it's going to change, it's a strange feeling. The short road between the two bridges seems endless to me. I enter the bridge and... I find him.

We look into each other's eyes for an acronym moment, I feel my heart beating wildly and a deafening silence. I certainly didn't expect it. He probably knew I was here. But the same thing, seeing each other again, after years, takes effect. Christopher Pike, captain of the Enterprise.

_I knew I'd see you again Chris._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! 
> 
> I apologize for the errors.
> 
> Next chapters will be longer, I promise!
> 
> As always, LLAP


	4. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 2)

**~Grace POV~**

_I am very messy and so full of duties that I have to read the data of my last case by running through the corridors. This medical record in particular seems to be written by a first-year medical student. I'm too focused on the data to realize that I stopped in the middle of the corridor, too focused to realize that I have to move to make room for a running official. And so I drop my dipad and a young lieutenant face down._

_-Aarghh!-, he shouts_

_-My God! Excuse me, Lieutenant, I was distracted._

_-Doesn't matter!_

_\- Can you get up?_

_-I think so._

_I take him by the arm and help him get back on his feet, but..._

_\- Arghh! - he screams and sits on the ground._

_\- I don't think so... - I say - where does it hurt?_

_-The ankle..._

_I look at the ankle and it is quite swollen. -I think it could be twisted, come to the sickbay with me to put it back in place._

_I hold him as he stands on his other leg and I take him to the sickbay._

  _Reached our destination, I made him lay on a bio bed and then I look the ankle better. -Augh, I believe it hurts! I'm going to get the tools and put it back in an instant._

_I leave to take the trolley with the trauma tools and start my work. I feel his blue eyes on me, I know he is looking at me and I feel embarrassed, but I can't explain why..._

_\- We didn't presented... - I hear. I look up, and he smiles -I'm Christopher Pike!_

_I get back to work. -Well, you are the famous Lieutenant Pike. I've heard of you._

_-Really?_

_-Serious? There is not a single person on this ship who doesn't know anything about your intrepid adventures! You are the intelligent, incredibly faithful Starfleet officer, the first who offer himself for the most desperate missions. You have... a certain reputation..._

_\- I knew I’m popular but I thought I am because I am a bridge official-. He still smiles at me, and I continue my work with my head down... his eyes intimidate me._

_-However you haven't told me your name yet!_

_I look up for a moment. -Grace. Grace Howell._

_\- I've never seen you around, I guess you're new._

_\- I've been here for three months, but I'm very busy with my job. And recently there haven't been many parties on board the Yorktown._

_He laughs. -Yes true. And those two that have been there..._

_-With all due respect, Lieutenant, they sucked a lot._

_\- Don't worry, I think like you. And there’s no need to call me “Lieutenant”._

_\- Okay... Christopher..?_

_\- Only... Chris. You're young to be already a doctor._

_\- I am still a specialist in neurology and neurosurgery._

_-Challenging._

_\- I would say a lot. So how come a senior officer runs up and down the bridges in a sports outfit? On the ship there is a gym ... at least, it was there until two days ago, they took it off?_

_He laughs - No, the gym hasn't disappeared. I like to run changing course, to be closed in the same room for a long time makes me nervous._

_\- Explained the mystery ... - I place my tools - here we are finished, stand up and try to walk._

_Chris stands up and moves his ankle, which looks fine. -No pain.-, says._

_\- Perfect, you're free to go, I apologize for the crash._

_-Don’t worry, it can happen._

_I smile and nod at him and he turns and walks towards the exit._

_-Ah... Grace ...- calls me, before going out. I turn to him, he smiles at me again. -I was wondering if ... if I can invite you for a drink one night._

_-I'm sorry, but ... no, I'm very busy._

_-Are you already..._

_-No, but the answer remains the same, sorry. I don’tt have much time._

_\- I will continue to ask you until you say yes. I can be very ... stubborn._

_Sigh. - Good day Lieutenant._

_He laughs and goes out the door._

* * *

 -Excuse me, I don't understand ... all the relevant information should be...- every person in the room looks up at the big bridge screen. -Oh my God that's your file, I'm sorry sir, I ...-. Tilly looks pretty nervous. To see the people around who hold back the laughter, she must have spoken again without filters. I arrived too late and didn't follow the talk, I’m a little sorry. 

-It’s all right Ensign. Everybody grab a sit! Go ahead! Now I want you all to read. I'm Captain Christopher Pike. There are my commendations, the diagnosis of childhood asthma ... ah, the red F of when I failed in Astrophysics at the Academy. " 

I smile, I remember everything. It seems like an eternity. 

-I know you were on your way to Volcano, where you should have taken on a new captain. I have been informed of the secreted details about the last one, so I know he has betrayed this crew... and if I were you ... I would have doubts about me. But I'm not him. I'm not Lorca. 

No, you are not. 

\- Federation’s ackles are up. No need to remember that the last time we investigated an energy distortion it resaulted in a Klingon war. These signals are unlikely anything we’ve encountered. The energy needed to create them goes beyond all understanding. Is it a greeting? A declaration of hostility? That's why they sent me here when the Enterprise went down. No one wanted to wait to find out. And at the moment, this little dot is the only one that can help us understand where it is. Helm, plug in the coordinates. Let's pay a visit. 

\- Aye sir! - Detmer answers. 

\- With your permission, Commander Saru-, he says. 

-Uhm the ship is yours, captain" replies the Kelpian, perhaps a little embarrassed. 

Pike takes a seat in the armchair. Seems born for that.  

\- Hit it!-, he says.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter!  
> During the story there will be a lot of  flashbacks like this  
> Hope you like it!  
> LLAP


	5. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 3)

**~Grace POV~** _  
_

_-Kyd, Lieutenant Pike is looking for you._

_I'm intrigued. I didn't think I would see him again two days later._

_-Lieutenant! How can I help you?_

_-I hurt myself and... I trust only you after the other day._

_-What is the problem?-, I ask._

_-This-. He shows me his index finger, where there is a microscopic little cut._

_I'm puzzled, a lot. -A... a nick?-, I ask. I take care of the wound, which takes exactly half a second. -Here is Pike. Next time, ask the nurses._

_-Do you want to go out with me?_

_-No._

_-Then next time I will come with a splinter of wood in the little finger._

_-As you want, my answer will always be the same._

_-Batter that you training to remove splinters, doctor._

* * *

**(During the journey to the signal)**

-Kyd...

_Kyd. Nobody called me that way in years._

Chris enters in sickbay. I didn't remember him so physically, time has faded his image in my mind... I don't know, time is always good at confusing. -Hi Chris.

His blue eyes enter my soul. Like the last time we met.

-It's... it's been a long time...- he tells me.

-Seven years...-. I don't know what to say, I'm confused, too many emotions in a single day. -I like new uniforms... colored.

It's the only thing that comes to my mind.

He smiles. -I prefer the old ones. You look good... you have made a great career...

-You look well... too. And the white hairs make you look... wiser.

-They came white too fast, but I must say that I like them, I acquired a certain charm.

I laugh. -Thanks to the captaincy?

-Yes, and also to fatigue. But I don't think I'm as tired as you are, with the war and all the rest ...

-We are all exhausted, but we will recover. Anyway... welcome to Discovery. You have a great crew on this ship.

-I have no doubt. And I'm glad to have a friendly face. I hope you will keep me company for a coffee sometimes.

-Count on it!

He looks down and sighs, as if he's almost afraid to talk to me.

-See you Kyd. I missed you.

He turns back and leaves the sickbay, just like many years ago.

-Chris...

He stops and looks at me, with that smile that has always made me melt.

-Yup..?

-I'm happy to have you as a captain. Need someone like you after... - just saying his name makes me shudder.

\- No need to say that name. Just know that I won't let you all down.

He leaves the room, and returns to his duties. And I return to mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part is shorter, I know!  
> Sorry   
> LLAP


	6. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 4)

**~Grace POV~**

**(After the team return from the asteroid)**

The sickbay is full with new patients, all survivors of Hiawatha. Chris joins us to check the situation.

-Congratulations Chris, you've been on Discovery for a few hours and you've already thrown yourself off an asteroid!

-Occupational hazard... report!

-Most is in really critical condition, but we can save them all. Engineer Reno was good at the end.

-Burnham ..? - he asks me.

-She is well, she only broke the femur, she will be running around in a few hours. It's not so easy to fight with her... believe me, it's unbearable as a patient!

-I'm hearing you Grace!-, screams Burnham and Chris laugh, clearly amused by the scene.

-I swear that as soon as you recover I'll kick you out of here!-, I reply. Both Chris and I get closer to Michael.

-How do you feel, commander? - he asks her.

-I am fine thanks.

-Ah, Grace...- Pike says, turns around and looks at me -as soon as all patients will be stabilized I want a report on their condition, and I would like you too to take a look with others at the asteroid biometric data as soon as it arrives on board.

-Sure Chr... sir. You will have the report in about three hours.

-Do you know each other?-, asks Burnham.

-Yes, - Chris replies - we served on the same ship a few years ago.

_If it was just that..._

Chris looks around. -Well, I go. Burnham, recover quickly, Kyd waiting for my report in the ready room.

-Kyd?- Michael asks me, amused, after Chris came out.

-Please don't call me that, it took me years to get rid of that nickname.

-But what does it mean?

-Believe me, it's a long story...

The science officer looks at me quizzically.

-Or maybe not so long ...-, I continue, with an embarrassed tone -but only embarrassing. And if it comes out of Pike's mouth, I'll unzip his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! It is a bit of a passage, there will be others like this. In others, really important things will happen!
> 
> LLAP


	7. Ep. 1 "Brother" (pt. 5)

**~Grace~**

_-Kyd, Lieutenant Pike asks again about you._

_I roll my eyes, he doesn't give up._

_-Lieutenant! Did you manage to get yourself a sliver of wood? Ah, however, the answer is NO._

_-Too bad, but the splinter now has to be removed._

_I take the instrument and quickly repair the damage._

_-Ok, you can go lieutenant._

_Yorktown starts to wobble._

_-What happens? -, I ask._

_-I don't know, I think we're under attack._

_The captain's voice resounds throughout the sickbay: -Senior officers on the bridge!_

_Chris runs, and returns to the bridge. The ship wobbles, the attack continues and the sickbay quickly fills up with wounded. Not even ten minutes and I see Chris again, he is carried on the shoulder by an ensign, he has severe burns on his face and chest. I look at it better and examine it quickly._

_-Third degree burns on abdomen and head, priority code one!_

_I and another doctor assist Chris, unconscious. He is in bad shape._

_-What happened? -, I ask the guy who accompanied him, while we lay him on the bio bed._

_-The helm exploded and he has been completely run over!_

_-The wounds are serious, we must operate him immediately!-, I say, and with another doctor, I try to save his life._

* * *

 I'm in the science lab checking the biometric data of the asteroid when Chris enters.

-News?-, he asks.

-Nothing exceptional, some carbon-based microbes, nothing unusual for an asteroid. I think the big concerns physics.

-Good.

-What else Chris? He sighs, and looks into my eyes.

-We... we've never talked seriously since I came on board.

-Don't worry, time was short for both-.

Meanwhile, I continue to work.

-I ... I missed you Kyd. I stop working and look at him in his blue eyes.

-You too, Chris.

-I have often thought about you... about us. I've never been able to be in touch, but... I've never forgotten about you.

-Me neither. I think of you often, and I think how happy I was on Yorktown.

He smiles, but it is a smile of those sad, a little bit of malice.

-I thought... we would never see each other again.

-I knew it would happen, but honestly I started to lost hope.

-Are you doing well? I mean... how did the last seven years go?

-They were very... full. I did research for six years, I got results that I didn't think I would get, I met so many people, I helped many others... I traveled a lot. I don't know if you know, I won the Daystrom for medicine.

-I know, I read it ... I didn't have the courage to call you, but I was very happy for you. And... congratulations...- laugh, -even if two years late.

I smile, the situation is quite ironic. -Thank you.

-And why have you decided to go back on a ship? I mean, you couldn't wish anything better.

I lean my elbows on the console, sigh.

Someday maybe I'll tell you the truth Chris...

-The war broke out and I knew I was more useful on a ship to help than to research and treat patients on Earth. When the medical command heard that I wanted to return to service on a vessel, they gave me the best place on the best ship. And I think I have to stay here, it's the most reasonable choice.

\- So don't you go now, do you?

-Not for the moment. I need to explore, to work in the presence of science. I want to rediscover the old values of the Federation. If you're at war and away from home, they seem distant too.

Chris smiles sarcastically, he knows I'm right.

-And what about you? How are you doing?

-I'm fine. I served as commander on  Neptune for a year and a half, then Starfleet offered me a job as captain of Kentucky. After two years... well, now I'm on Enterprise.

-"The youngest captain of the federation, little more than thirty years commands the flagship". This was the title of the article about you.

We look into each other's eyes, and he also thinks about what I am thinking, I feel it... we think about how everything has changed, and how many things have happened in this long period during which we have been away.

-I... I didn't have the courage to call you. But I was very happy for you too. Congratulations, even if... three and a half years late.

-Thank you...

I realize that I can still understand him. I know he has something killing him inside.

-The last year ... it was unbearable.- he sighs.

-For my crew and for me it was difficult to stay away from home, during the war, not being able to be useful.

-Chris ...- I touch his arm -There was a reason if the command ordered you to continue your mission. You would have been a last resource in case we lost ... the best possible one. And then you were too far away.

-I looked at the record of victims every single day ...- his voice is broken, barely holding back tears -hoping not to find any friends, families... or you. And many I found, and I damned myself more and more every day for not having been there to die with them.

-The war destroys everyone, and you are not different. We must learn to start all over again. We'll all do it... together.

My thoughts for a moment go to Hugh and tears threaten to come out.

-Kyd ... I wanted to tell you that ...-.

Chris's communicator plays: -Burnham to Captain Pike, I have very important informations, I have to see you immediately.

-I arrive immediately commander.-, replies, then closes the communication. - I have to go Kyd ... if you like, today we can go to lunch together.

-Sounds good!


	8. Ep. 2 "New Eden" (pt.1)

_  
_

_-So ... now that I'm burned and quite miserable, can I convince you to go out with me? -, Chris asks me, still aching from the surgery._

_I laugh. -Don't you ever give up, do you?_

_He raises an eyebrow. - It is not in my nature._

_I sit on a stool next to his bed, and look him straight in the eyes. -Why do you want to go out with me at any cost?_

_-Come on, do you really ask me? Because I like you! And I don't think I'm the first of the ship to invite you going out!_

_-True, you are not. And everyone couldn't wait to take off the white uniform._

_-I'll take it off too! -. He's obviously amused, looking for the challenge. And I accept it. - It's a matter of fact that you are really beautiful, to put it mildly! At least I have enough heart to admit it._

_-And who assures you I want to sleep with you?_

_-I think you like me too... let's do this, make a deal._

_I roll my eyes, it's maddening. -Let's hear…_

_-You go out with me once, and I promise not to take you to my bed. At least you don't want it, in that case I will gladly accept._

* * *

The turbo lift stops and Chris enters. - Captain - I say, formally.

-Are you serious Kyd? You call me captain in a lift?

-I've noticed that I find it hard to use formal tones with you. I have to get used to it.

-There's nothing wrong with calling me Chris!

-Of course not, but I have to call you captain on the bridge.

-Why at you coming to the bridge?

-I did a favor for a collegue.

-I hope nothing serious is happening...

-I can't say anything, doctor-patient confidentiality.

Chris opens his eyes. -Do I need to worry?

I smile. -It's a personal favor for Saru, nothing serious.

We are silent for a few seconds.

-I have a little free time, would you like to have a coffee in the mess hall?-, He asks.

-Yeah, I'm early for my shift.

We leave the turbo lift and I head to Saru. -Commander Saru, here are the analyzes he asked me.

-Thank you, Dr. Howell. I hope I didn't cause you any problems.

I smile to my commander. -It's been a pleasure.

Chris returns from Tilly's station and approaches me. -Let's go?

-I'm ready!

The mess hall is full, and the chief doctor who drinks a coffee with the captain captures attention.

-I don't know if they look at us like that because we're together or because you're in the lunchroom-, I tell him.

-I don't know, but I hope to drink coffee with some of them soon. I want to fraternize with everyone.

-Aren't you afraid that it turns against you?

-I do not believe. I have to inspire confidence in my officers. And if I were one of them I'd like to understand who gives me orders.

-Yes, it's not stupid...

We sit at a table when Paul enters the mess hall. I follow him with my eyes... every day is more and more extinguished. I'm getting worried.

-Is it all right? -, Chris asks me.

-Yes... sorry... -, I answer, trying to restore my attention.

-Captain to the bridge!- The communicator rings, and Chris jumps to his feet. -I have to go Kyd ... I'm sorry.

-Nothing, see you.

He leaves the mess hall. I finish my coffee, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time.

-Kyd..?

I hear a metallic voice from behind.

-Airiam! Do you want to sit?

She takes a seat. -You spend so much time with Pike.

-We were... old friends.

-Did you work together?

-Yes, seven years ago. On the Yorktown.

-It must be nice to have a captain as a friend!

-Christopher isn't certainly the person that favors someone.

She laughs. -I'd like to ask a favour if... if I can.

-Obviously Airiam. Tell me everything.

-I thought of a way to avoid eliminating unnecessary memories every week, it's a real... nuisance. I was wondering if you could see what can be done after the mission ends.

-Of course I can! Let's do this: come today as soon as you finish the shift in Sickbay, we'll talk about it and then we'll do some preliminary analysis and I'll review the specifications of your augmentation.

\- Thanks Grace!

-Nothing, my door is always open for you!

The girl shows a grateful smile. Maybe this is the meaning of my work: improving people's lives.

-Girls! Are you going to come to tomorrow night's party? -, asks Tilly, as he sits at our table, explosive as usual.

-Count on it! -, replies Airiam.

-A party? I didn't know about it! I've been locked in the sickbay for too long! -, I answer, rubbing my forehead with my hands.

-But you will come, won't you? -. Tilly is almost pleading.

-I don't know, I'm really destroyed. The patients of the Hiawatha have given me a great deal to do.

-Damn Grace! It's not a party without you!-, says Detmer, who joins us.

-Seriously, I'm exhausted. I think this time I'm going to stay in my quarters with a cup of tea and a book!

I would really like to go there, but I really need a break.

-Do you remember when she said she could keep a row of glasses balanced on his head, and then she dropped everything on the floor?-, says Tilly, laughing, and everyone follows her.

-Come on, I had a drink too many! It was my free weekend!

We laugh again, and again, remembering the few happy moments since the beginning of the war. And I feel a little better.


	9. Ep. 2 "New Eden" (pt. 2)

_The bell rings._

_-Come in!_

_Chris stands in front of the door, his eyes widen._

_-Hi Grace... you are... you're... you look beautiful..._

_He looks very embarrassed, he certainly didn't expect to find me like that. In fact, the dress I have doesn't leave a lot to the imagination._

_-Thank you! I must say that the black shirt looks good on you, it's... a great contrast with the eyes ...-, I say, in an alluring tone. I'm getting into a dangerous game, made of pure seduction. It amuses me and I know how to play. -I'm ready, let's go? -, I ask._

_We leave my quarters and head to the ship's restaurant bar._

_-There is the sushi-themed evening, what do you think about it?-,_

_Chris asks me._

_-Sounds good, Lieutenant._

_-Do you stop calling me lieutenant?_

_-I'll stop calling you lieutenant only when you change grade._

_He sighs. -Ok, I give up._

* * *

-Maintaining the general order 1 is the priority- says Pike.

Today's senior officers' meeting raises several concerns.

-Who are the most suitable to go to the surface with me?

-I grew up in a Luddite collective, I know how to imbed per General Order 1.-, Howosekun replies.

-Ok, you'll come with me. Who else?

-Captain, the planet's biometric signals are interesting, probably due to radioactive rings. I know it is not the time to do research, but anything more that can be discovered in my opinion is fundamental to understand why the signal led us right here-, I reply. I know that my experience in this mission could be essential.

-You're one of us. If I'm not mistaken, you had lived on Dorvan IV's for six months when you were studying medicine. It is however a pre-curvature human population, even if they're not under to the general order 1.

-It's correct, Captain. All three of us have to coverage for a virus spreading on the planet. The pathogen cellular composition indicates that the symptoms seem similar to those of a normal flu, but I cannot predict the long-term effects. It's a green code but I'd rather not risk it.

-When will it be ready?

-It is ready yet, I took the liberty of synthesizing it, in case we should have come down.

-Excellent job, doctor. Howosekun, Howell, you are with me. Mr. Saru, I want communications on stand-by. We will use it only in an emergency. It's better to avoid suspicion.

-Aye captain!-, we all reply.

 

With Chris and Joann I head to the sickbay.

-I didn't think you remembered that research, Captain.

_I didn't think you remembered so many things about me..._

-I remember all the important things about my officers. Especially if they served under me twice!

-But the first time you were not a captain!

-I had an higher grade than you! He smiles amused, and I look at him with an exasperated expression. Joann obviously doesn't understand well.

 

We arrive in the sickbay and we inject the antiviral cover.

-How should we dress captain?-, I ask.

-The computer will create clothes inspired by those of the place. Specifications will be generated in the replicators of your quarters. See you in the transporter room in about forty minutes.

-Aye captain! -, we answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things will happen on New Eden! Stay tuned!  
> LLAP


	10. Ep. 2 "New Eden" (pt. 3)

**~Grace POV~**

We transport in an isolated area, near the church where we have identified the signal. We enter in.

-Have you ever been to a church?-, asks Chris.

-No, mine was a family of non-believers...-, Howosekun replies.

-No, but I know all the texts of terrestrial religions-, I say.

-Look at the windows-, continues Chris -once they were used to teach the Holy Scriptures to those who could not read.

I observe one in the center of the Church. -This one in particular seems to represent all the religions present on Earth centuries ago.

Chris approaches a large book and opens it. -Because those who live in the ancient way burn, those who sin against us will be killed by our gods... Mh... Cheerful and very friendly...-. His face is puzzled. - To those who believe your signs and come to you, say "Peace be with you".

I look around. Something is wrong. -Anthropologically speaking, they have put together a religion based on the main faiths of the Earth.

Chris continues to browse through the book. -This book is a kind of ... new Holy Scripture...

I head him. -It will contain their story... I'm going to scan the text. After starting my work, the massive wooden door of the church suddenly opens, and we find ourselves in front of a man.

-Why aren't you in the fields?

Chris steps forward. -We are not from here... my name is Christopher, and they are Grace and Joann.

-Is this your first time at the New Eden?

-Yes... we come from the North-, he replies.

-The All-Mother will want to see you.

The expressions of all three will surely be perplexed.

 

-We welcome our friends from the North, and we swear gratitude to our creators to give us love and to have led us to New Eden, on our planet Terralysium. On this full moon night we remember that more than two hundred years ago, in 2053, the bold saved, among them soldiers and civilians, took refuge in the white church, to save themselves from World War III. The jets dropped nuclear bombs, and our ancestors knew that death was coming, but before the explosions, an angel appeared to them, surrounded by columns of fire. He transported our church and those who sheltered there on Terralysium. They woke up here and founded the New Eden. But who they had to thank for their salvation? Which god? There were many different faiths, how to solve such a dilemma?

The woman in red in front of us begins a welcome ritual in our honor. Her story begins to shed some light.

-Combining all religions together... -, Chris answers.

I stand up, curious to learn more. -Supposing that my faith is science. Has anyone used it to find an alternative answer to the way our ancestors got here?

-How? Without the proper technology we have only crumbling memorabilia that arrived with the first ones saved!

He is the man who surprised us in the church to talk now.

-For years Jacob and Rose have tried to rekindle the lights of the church, since the batteries are low and the windows dark, our pilgrimages have decreased...-, the All-Mother tells us.

-There must be a rational explanation of how the Church came here.

-There is a camera that remained attached to a soldier's helmet, but it doesn't work-, the man replies, who turned out to be Jacob.

The woman joins her hands in prayer. -We do not need proof, we are guided by the existence of something that is greater than us. Our faith. Chris looks at me, obviously wants me to stop, so I step back. -It's late,- he says. -we'll come back early tomorrow. Do you mind if we stop at your church?

-No, stay-, the woman in red answers.

-Thanks for the brotherhood.

-May the peace be with you.

-And also with you.

 

We go back to the church. -It is clear that the request for help was transmitted without their knowledge. Let's turn it off and leave, no one will bother them anymore.-, says Chris.

-I found the transmitter signal, it should be down here!-, Howosekun shouts.

We go down to a basement, Chris first. -We hope there is also the helmet with the camera.

I approach him. He must know what I think. -Sir, do you really think of leaving them here?

Chris rolled his eyes, he knows that we would have had a fight sooner or later. He turns to the operative officer: -Find the transmitter and deactivate it Howosekun!-

I keep gazing into his eyes. The speech for me does not end there. -On Discovery you said you had the feeling that the signal led us to a request for help!

-No help, Grace, this Eden is truly a paradise.

His eyes are serious, and he makes me understand that he certainly does not change his mind. -Amesh and the others are like us... they have to be integrated into a modern society!

-They left Earth in 2053 without a starship, which makes them a prewarp society, subjected to General Order 1! We cannot interfere with their natural development.

-They believe that the Earth and the human race have been destroyed, they are wrong! And the faith in which they believe is a lie!

-Can you prove it, Grace?

-What I will prove is that nothing has happened thanks to a miracle. We must do something!

Chris looks me straight in the eye. He knows very well that I always express my opinion, be it right or wrong. But maybe I have crossed the line. -You won't do anything, doctor, I am the Captain and I'm giving you an order. We will maintain the General Order 1. Is it clear?

-Sure... Captain...

-I found it!-. Howosekun calls us. The discussion will be postponed until later, but for the moment I have follow my Captain's orders. We reach the young woman. -The battery is dead but... how strange, it is programmed to continue transmitting a distress call!

-And you answered... Jacob's voice makes us turn around. -There were... also some scientists among the first saved, my family. We've been dealing with the signal for years but no one knew it came from here, and you picked it up with that. My ancestors were right, didn't they? The Earth has not been destroyed. Humanity has evolved.

Chris looks at me, seriously worried. But the same goes a step further. -Jacob, this device has always belonged to my family, it is for navigation. -From the other day, when I saw the red glow in the sky, I knew you would have arrived. It is the glow of your ship, isn't it? Your hands, your skin, are not marked by work in the fields, you are not of Terralysium. I can see it in your eyes.

-Jacob... listen, you're wrong! Chris tries to calm him down, but our human friend is apparently very intelligent.

-I'm not mistaken. I have been waiting for this day for a very long time, you are our salvation!

Our captain oders us to go. -Let's go... We're sorry to intrude.

Jacob runs towards us. -No! Wait! No, don't go! Wait! Stop!

He throws something on the ground and suddenly a blinding flash stuns me, and I lose consciousness. I wake up breathless, my head hurts a lot. Johanna and Chris recover at the same time. We get up as quickly as possible and head for the door. -It's closed, if it's just a latch, we can try to unlock it!-, Says Howosekun.

Chris coughs and struggles to get up. Probably he was the closest to that thing... whatever it is. I feel something different in me. I touch my leg and I instantly understand what just happened. -The bags! They are gone! He took our equipment!

Things go wrong. Pike is worried, pissed off. I can see it in his eyes. -To prove to others his thesis, it's clear...

-I found it!- shouts Joann, with a wire in his hand. He goes to open the door. - I got it! The door opens in a very short time. I smile at the woman. She's extremely smart.

Chris stops us and looks at us.

-God or not, we are still bound by the General Order 1. In no case you will have to blow your cover. Is it clear?

I trust him blindly. And I know in the end that it's the right thing to do, even if it deals with my ideals. And he's my captain. I look Howosekun in the eyes. She nods. -Aye Sir!-, I answer.

 

-...you'll believe me!

I hear Jacob's voice in the distance. He already showed Amesh the tools. -Damn...-, says Chris.

We come out from the gloom, He is furious. -What happened to not stealing?

Jacob is afraid. -I wanted to know the truth!

-The truth is that he attacked us! He violated all that faith has at heart! Return what you have taken and we will leave.

Jacob looks straight at the mother of everything. -Listen to me ... they came with a spaceship! They can take us back home! We could all see the real Earth again!-. His eyes beg her to listen to him. The All-Mother looks at him with eyes of fire. -This is your home Jacob. Now you are behaving according to the corrupt ways of the old Earth!

Jacob turns to me. He has tears in his eyes. -You are the scientist! Please tell her I'm right! Right now I'm torn between my ideals and my captain's orders.

A noise attracts Johanna's attention. -Watch it...

We turn in the same direction. Rose has a Phaser in her hand. Mostly pointed at me.

-Kyd!

Chris starts running. The phaser is loaded and ready to fire. Everything is a complete chaos.

-Captain!- I hear screaming.

Chris gets a phaser shot for me.

Chestful. He is thrown to the ground by the force of the impact.

Senseless.

It's serious.

I get closer.

He has a thoracic trauma. The shot pierced the lung. Fortunately it seems that he has not taken the heart. Maybe I can still do something, but we need to get back to Discovery right away.

_I'll save you Chris. I will do everything._

The fear that it can't make it, makes my stomach drops. I would like to transport him to Discovery here and now. But I keep his orders. As he wants. I don't blow the cover. -He's dying! -, I scream.

-Save him! With your technology, I know you can!

Jacob knows it. I know it. But an idea comes to mind. Maybe I can save him and follow orders.

-Let's take him to church and pray for another miracle!

\- Yes!-. Amesh is scared.

Joann and I pick Chris up by weight, and we enter the church, closing off the two inhabitants of Eden.

-Howosekun to Discovery, direct transport to the Sickbay! Immediately!

Before being dematerialized, I hear Amesh shout. -Jacob! No! The door is broken. But we're already on the road to Discovery.

In a moment I'm in the sickbay. Chris is now my priority. -Take him to the operating room and check the entity of the damage! Immediately!

_Don't die now Chris. Stay with me._

\- It has a left lung perforation, the shot has touched the heart, mild ventricular trauma. Six ribs destroyed, two of which perforated the lung at two other points! Serious medullary of the left kidney trauma!

Dr. Pollard is worried. The situation is more serious than I thought. Very Serious. Chris's life depends on me.

-Saturation?

-60% and decreasing.

Too little.

-Pass to mechanical ventilation and prepare it for surgery. Focus on the lung and heart, we'll se kidney and ribs later. I'm going to chance clothes.

I can't direct a surgery dirty of ground. Even if I wouldn't want to let him alone for a moment. I turn back in uniform, I take a breath and I start the surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here is another chapter!  
> I'm not a med student yet (I hope to pass the test next year hahah🖖), but I know enough to say that what happened to Pike could easily happen in reality (or at least it's plausible)...  
> However I know that there have not been so many different things compared to the original episode, but the story could have gone on without changing a great deal, I made Grace take Michael's place ...  
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> LLAP


End file.
